


secret love story

by cosmomiyas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmomiyas/pseuds/cosmomiyas
Summary: secrets are always bound to be revealed—but what if it was an accident? What if the revelation was brought upon by pure jealousy?wherein mingyu and wonwoo always fight in their practice room and all of that lead to an explosion of a revelation of a secret
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, MinWon, meanie - Relationship, soonhao - Relationship
Kudos: 55





	secret love story

**Author's Note:**

> For Lou! (ATSUM1YAA)

“How much do you want to bet?”

All 12 members looked at their maknae with confusion. They are currently preparing to head to their company for a whole day of practice. They are coming back with their album entitled Semicolon and they have to practice the tiresome choreography for the title track.

“What are you talking about?” Seungkwan asked as he plopped on his Adidas navy blue hat that always seemed too big and plump for his head size. Dino grinned. “How long before Wonwoo hyung and Mingyu hyung break into a fight and quarrel in the practice room,”

Collective snickers were all Dino got, making him frown. “Come on! Bet with me!”

“I don’t know Chan. Maybe they’ll start fighting in the van or something,” Jeonghan said with a small smile on his face. “Maybe they’ll fight as we go down the elevator,”

After Dokyeom said that, the members all laughed out loud except for two members. Wonwoo and Mingyu.

“Why do you two always fight anyway? You two are peaceful here at the dorms,” Minghao asked as he helped Mingyu pack up his bag. “Ah you’re so slow,”

“I don’t know really,” Mingyu said not bothering to look at his hyung. Minghao and Mingyu grabbed the tumbler at the same time making them chuckle to themselves. “Bènzhuō! (clumsy)”

Minghao then stood up to grab his own backpack on the other side of the dorm, a smile still on his face and Mingyu’s. Wonwoo was standing against the wall, he watched the interaction between his two members and can’t help but to roll his eyes.

“Your jealousy is showing,” Wonwoo whipped his head to the owner of the voice. He saw their leader Seungcheol approach him, one hand on the strap of his backpack. “Jealous? Me?”

“Yeah, who else,” Seungcheol said making Wonwoo snort. “You must be joking hyung. Why would I get jealous?”

“I don’t know. You tell me. Is there something you two want to share?” Seungcheol asked. “You two have to fix this. We can’t let the media and carats catch on that you two always fight,”

With a pat on his back, the members started moving out of their dorm and filling in their respective fans.

“Don’t put Mingyu and Wonwoo in one van!!!” Joshua yelled out. Minghao pulled Mingyu away and into the van of the performance team while Jun hoped in the van of the hip-hop team. Wonwoo followed Mingyu’s and Minghao’s retreating backs, as they enter the van with wide smiles.

As Wonwoo sit in his usual spot, he immediately pulled his AirPods out, seemingly frustrated at how things are going this morning.

—

“Five, six, seven, eight,” Hoshi was now standing in front of the team with their choreography leader, teaching the vital points of the new choreo for Home;Run.

“Mingyu you are lacking behind,” Hoshi pointed out, crossing his arms in front. Mingyu sighed and bowed. “Sorry. I didn’t have enough sleep last night,”

“Ah, Mingyu this step is easy how can you not get it,” Wonwoo grumbled. They kept repeating the choreo because Mingyu kept messing up and Wonwoo is getting frustrated.

“it’s not easy okay!” Mingyu frustratedly fought back. Wonwoo turned to him, his eyes glaring at his entire soul. “Do better,”

“Don’t you think I’m trying?!” Mingyu stepped forward, his voice rising slightly. Wonwoo frowned at him stepping forward too. “Did you just raise your voice at me?”

The members immediately pulled the two members apart, their managers sighing against the mirror. Jeonghan tried calming Wonwoo down, telling to be considerate and understanding towards Mingyu. Jihoon on the other hand was the one who calmed down Mingyu.

This scene is nothing new to the members. Every day at their practice, Mingyu and Wonwoo would always fight each other. It seems like they are always at each other’s neck these days but only during practice. Because all that agitation and frustration are gone once they step into the dorms. They cannot be separated and it makes the members confused.

“It’s okay Soonyoung-ah. I’ll teach Mingyu,” Minghao smiled making Soonyoung return a small smile. “Thank you, Hao,”

“Okay from the top,” Hoshi said replaying the song. Seventeen did the choreo as a whole 3 more times before having a break.

“Mingyu, let’s go,” Minghao beckoned Mingyu over after a small water break.

As the two dance in front of the mirrors, Minghao often adjusting certain body parts angles on Mingyu, they did not notice the burning stare one member is giving the both of them.

Wonwoo eyes squinted more as Minghao become more touchy with Mingyu’s body. He did not even notice that his grip on the water bottle tightening.

“Hyung… The bottle will explode,” Seokmin said, patting Wonwoo’s thighs. He looked at the vocalist, heaving a heavy sigh. “Better it explode, than my emotions,”

Wonwoo muttered under his breath, making Seokmin lean forward. “Did you say something hyung? What was that?”

“Nothing,” Wonwoo said, watching Mingyu dance at the center of the room again.

_“Will we really keep it a secret,” Mingyu asked, his voice soft near Wonwoo’s ear. He is currently playing with Wonwoo’s hair._

_They are currently in their shared room, on Mingyu’s bed. Wonwoo is hugging Mingyu close, inhaling his scent as he just got out of the showers._

_“Mhmm if the members know, won’t the company know too?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu frowned a bit. “The members won't snitch on us… We are brothers,”_

_“But one if one slips up? Unintentionally?” Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu and their gazes lock. Mingyu then sighed, nodding his head. “You have a point,”_

_“Don’t get mad at me if even I become mad at you or frustrated… We just have to keep an act to hide our relationship even though I want to show my love for you in front of them,” Wonwoo said, playing with the hem of Mingyu’s white shirt._

_Mingyu gave Wonwoo’s forehead a sweet kiss. “I know. I understand,”_

_“I love you, Mingyu-ah,”_

_“I love you more, Wonwoo,”_

“Ahhhh stop doing that,” Wonwoo was brought back to life when he heard Minghao’s voice echo in the practice room as Mingyu wrapped his arms around his waist. “Aye, can you two stop flirting?”

Jun asked a grin on his face. “As if they would stop!”

Jihoon said, shaking his head. The members then began teasing the two in the middle of the room, making Mingyu blush a bit.

“Are you two in a relationship?” Vernon asked, a teasing smirk on his face. “Ayeeee!”

Minghao said, wrapping an arm around Mingyu’s shoulder. “We would look cute together, don’t you think?”

The Chinese member said, making the whole team cheer.

Suddenly, without any thought, Wonwoo got up from his spot, marched towards the center of the room, and pulled Mingyu by his arm, hugging him in front of the group.

“Stay away from **_my_** Mingyu,” Wonwoo said so loud that the whole room froze. Wonwoo was glaring at his younger member and was about to storm out the room with Mingyu but stopped when Minghao giggled and grinned at them.

“I knew it!” Minghao clapped his hands with a triumphant smile. “You two are really together! Thank you for coming out, Wonwoo hyung,”

“What?” Wonwoo asked, his eyes squinting at Minghao. “And don’t worry about me stealing Mingyu from you. I would not even imagine us being a couple! Besides,”

Hoshi suddenly wrapped his arms around Minghao’s waist. “I already have my Soonie,”

“That was entertaining to watch,” Hoshi grinned. “But I’m glad that it’s over. I can’t help but feel jealous myself,”

“Congratulations you two!” Joshua cheered, patting the backs of Wonwoo and Mingyu.

SEVENTEEN formed a circle around them and started circling around the couple, congratulating them.

Mingyu pulled away and was welcomed by an apologetic look from Wonwoo.

“Sorry…” Wonwoo mumbled, a faint blush on his face. “It’s okay. At least now I can do this,”

“Do what?”

Mingyu suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips on Wonwoo’s. The cheer of their group turned muffled as Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck as the taller pull him closer by the waist.

And about their management knowing?

That’s a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lou for requesting MinWon! I had fun writing them and I hope you enjoy this fluff 🥺 Thank you for your donation too!! Ily mwa!


End file.
